The Internet has revolutionized the way we communicate with each other. This is true at work and in our homes. The Internet allows us to use electronic mail (email) to convey messages to contemporaries and loved ones across the globe. More recently, users of the Internet have started employing Weblogs, also known as blogs, to communicate with others. A blog may be public Website where users post informal journals of their thoughts, comments, and philosophies, updated frequently and normally reflecting the views of the blog's creator.
Users have also found that the Internet can be used to exchange digital information. This digital information may be in the form of word-processing documents, pictures, and music files. For the most part, any computer generated file may be communicated over the Internet. Applications such as email, file transfer, remote logon and the like have greatly simplified the exchange of digital information using the Internet. These applications simplify point-to-point delivery of digital information. However, such applications do not provide robust file transfer services or storage of files and data in a convenient location on the Internet.
A number of Internet file storage services are in existence today. Generally, these services offer online storage of data. Businesses may choose to store some of their more important files online for security reasons, or as backup files should something happen to their brick and mortar locality. Individual users may store some or all of their files online to increase file accessibility.
Conventional Internet file storage services operate much like storage devices implemented in computer devices. In particular, for obvious security reasons, a user must generally possess proper logon credentials to gain access to an Internet file storage location. To transfer files stored in the Internet file storage location necessitates the use of an email application or other file transfer application. Therefore, similar to applications resident on a computer device and usable to transfer files, Internet file storage services do not generally offer robust file sharing facilities.